A Final Goodbye
by Ayane the Game Master
Summary: Set in between Melee and Brawl: Peach experiences, the hard way, both losing and gaining a valuable friend. Possible OOCness. Slightly AU.


This is how I thought the 5 got removed from Melee. Sorry if some of them are OOC but that's how I think they act in this story. This was inspired by some fanfictions that I read.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers Melee doesn't belong to me. And it never will.

(START)

Peach's POV

Roy, Samus and I were sitting in the Living Room with boredom trying (and succeeding) to eat us alive when we heard the intercom suddenly blared.

"Attention all Smashers! I have an announcement to make! Please go to the meeting room. This is very important so get over here." Master Hand said through the intercom.

"I wonder what that old Hand wants now?" Roy said jokingly.

"Usually when he says that, something weird happens." Samus added. "But, we might as well go there since we have nothing to do." And she leaves.

"She ALWAYS has nothing to do." I commented.

"Neither do we. Anyway. Come on! Get up and let's go! Master Hand DID say it was urgent." Roy said, grabbing and dragging me through the halls.

-Meeting Room-

When Roy and I arrived, the meeting room was noisy and some people seemed to be asleep. I wonder how they could sleep with all these noise?

"Now that we've all gathered. I would like to say something to you all. Two weeks ago, I announced that there would be a knew tournament called Brawl, correct?" Master Hand said silencing the chatter.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just tell us what's so important already!" Bowser said impatient.

"A week ago, some of you have notice a machine that looks very mysterious, right? That's because… there might be… _permanent lay-offs_…" The Hands said grimly. The room immediately filled up with gasps.

"L-L-Lay-offs?" Popo stuttered.

"It has been decided. The ones who shall not move for… perhaps an eternity are… Roy, Mewtwo, Young Link, Dr. Mario and Pichu… the time for the "trophification" is tomorrow, noon. That is all." The people whose names been called froze at this. So did most (more like all) of the Smashers in the room. Master Hand left, visibly shaking.

Roy fell on his knees in pure shock and also shaking, as his legs didn't feel like supporting him. He didn't faint though but he was staring with wide blank eyes at where Master Hand was floating before.

Mewtwo uncrossed his arms and had the same expression but he wasn't staring at the spot. He teleported to his room to try to get over the shock.

Young Link felt faint and almost collapsed but Adult Link caught him.

Dr. Mario dropped the pills he was holding and was just standing there.

Pichu dropped down and cried his heart out.

"No way…" Ness said, breaking the shocked silence. I snapped out of it and ran over to Roy and tried to snap him out of it.

"I can't believe Master Hand would do this…" Link said holding his younger self close.

"It looked like he never had a choice… he does not want this to happen either…" Marth said going over to help bring Roy back to his senses.

"I… I'm going to die…?" Roy finally said, back to his senses. Pichu was now hugging his sister Pikachu and now both Pokemon were crying.

"Can't we do anything about this?!" I yelled.

Silence followed with the exception of the sobs coming from my fellow Smashers. Even the villains didn't want to say anything, as they too were unsure.

"Hey!" Nana snapped her fingers. "Maybe we could ask Crazy to convince their bosses to keep them!"

Everyone lit up at this.

"Yeah! I'll do that right now!" Falco said, running for Crazy Hand's Room.

"Meanwhile, I'll bring younger me back to his room." Link said. "Then… let's hope for the best…" he left soon after.

"I'm going to help Falco." Fox dashed away too. Marth got up and silently followed him, walking faster then usual. Everyone started leaving the room, praying to every god they knew and hoping that their prayers would reach them.

-My Room-

I looked blankly at the ceiling from my bed. It's been an hour since the announcement and right now I wasn't bored but extremely worried (like all of my fellow Smashers) for the fate of the 5 who were to be "frozen forever" as Marth would put it.

I stood up and exited my room, hoping that a walk around the Mansion would calm me down, even just a little bit… but it most likely won't…

-Poke Gardens-

As I walked around I saw Roy sitting down on the edge of a fountain looking very distressed. He and I were both close as brother and sister so I was worried once again. I went over and sat beside him.

"Roy. Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

He looked at me sadly. "I ran into Falco a while back. He said he couldn't convince the Hands' bosses into keeping us…"

"No…" I said completely crushed. "So… you _are_ dieing tomorrow…"

Roy went back into being depressed. He sighed. "First my "old" family abandons me now this happens…"

Old family? My look said everything so I didn't need to speak, so he continued.

"Before I came here… I was called the Dragon General of Pherae. Everything was fine until they found out that I had the blood of both a dragon and a human. People that had mixed blood were called Branded for they had a strange mark on them that was like a brand. The Branded were deeply hated by all. The people who I called friends turned on me the practically threw me out of the country! That's when I discovered I had special powers and was a Smasher. The Hands found me soon after and here I am…"

He sniffed and a lone tear fell from his eye. I hugged him feeling sympathy for him.

"Oh Roy… I didn't know you had such a hard past…" I said still hugging him. He didn't return the hug but he still let me hug him knowing it was making him feel better.

He sniffed again and looked up at the setting sun. I looked at it as well.

Roy smiled for what seemed the first time since the announcement. "Thanks for making me feel better Peach."

"That's what friends are for, right?" I said letting go of him.

"Yeah…" He was silent. He then pulled out two lockets. One looked like the Fire Emblem sign and the Smash sign put together and was red and gold while the other was the Mushroom Kingdom sign and Smash sign together and was pink and white. He gave the one with the "Fire Emblem Sword" to me and wore the other.

"Open it." He said. I nodded and opened the locket. My eyes widened and teared up a bit. It was a picture of all the Smashers, each and every one of them (even the villains) were smiling with pure happiness. The locket played a slow, sad yet calm melody.

"Roy… this is…" I stuttered a bit as I said this.

"I was planning on making one for everyone… but I guess I only was able to finish two…" He said smiling sadly, his locket playing a similar melody. "I guess this is something for you to remember me by… after tomorrow, I guess…"

'Tomorrow… the day of the trophification…' I thought sadly.

He stood up. "Well… good night, Peach. See you… tomorrow…" And he left.

"Yeah… see you…" And I closed my eyes. Accidentally falling asleep in the cool night in the garden.

-The Next Day…-

I felt something very light land on my nose. I was a very light sleeper so things like these wake me up. My eyes blinked open and I picked up the thing and went into a sitting position.

It was a white fluffy feather. But it didn't look like an ordinary bird's feather. This feather seemed lighter, purer and softer. Almost like…

"…an angel's feather" I said aloud closely examining it.

I pocketed the feather and left the garden. I suppose it's time for a quick breakfast so I headed for the Dining Room. It was currently 11:00 in the morning.

'_A few more hours till they're… gone… forever…' _I thought as I ate. Some other people are here as well, but they weren't talking. Nobody wanted to talk, knowing what will happen an hour from now.

I finished eating and left for a stage that I've heard was going to be excluded in Brawl but we could still visit it. This stage was called the Fountain of Dreams, the place were some Smashers go to when they're sad.

I sat there tracing my fingers in the water until…

"Smashers. Please go to the Trophification Stage… it… is time…" The intercom said, mimicking Master Hand's great sorrow.

My hand subconsciously gripped the locket around me neck. _'It is time… for the end…'_

-Trophificaion Stage-

Everyone gathered around the machine known as the Trophification Stage. It was called as such because it was a strange big solid steel guillotine-like machine and instead of blades there were 5 capsule-like chambers that had platforms underneath it.

'_To lift them up to the capsule and petrify their whole existence out of them…' _I thought blankly.

The 5 were already on the five platforms. Each one of them had their eyes closed and Pichu and Young Link were crying silently.

Roy had his necklace on, I noticed.

The Hands switched it on and it slowly lifted them up to the capsule, as if the machine was mocking us all.

The 5 entered the capsule and tears were cascading down our cheeks. A dark light shone and the machine prepared to blast them with death energy at point blank.

Tears were completely blurring my vision now. But at the last moment Roy opened his eyes and smiled at me I gasped, his smile saying only one thing.

'Good luck… may we meet again…'

It fired, filling the capsule with black energy, the 5 completely buried in the darkness.

My tears were pouring down my face. I let my whole body fall to the ground, unable to comprehend what had just happened. My fellow Smashers were crying as well, the ones closest to the 5 were in the same position as I am.

With a thud, 5 trophies fell from the darkness. Each one was smiling as if to say _"Don't give up! We will always remember you wherever we are!"_

The Hands clenched themselves and shook with sadness and regret at what they had done.

With darkness poking at my vision, I looked at what once had been my closest friend. He still had the same expression as before.

'Good luck… may we meet again…'

I blacked out soon after. Crying in my sleep, having a dreamless rest. No dreams… no nightmares… just blackness.

-A year after the trophification…-

Peach's POV

"Come on Peach! The newcomers are coming!" Zelda called from behind my door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I hastily put on a special pink necklace that was my most prized possession. I ran out of the room and dashed downstairs to meet the new "Brawlers".

As I arrived there were already some newbies there.

One had dark blue hair and cerulean eyes. He carried around a large golden sword and was taking to Marth who was actually listening to someone.

One was a jackal-like blue dog and had purple fire coming out form his hands. He was leaning on the wall seemingly uninterested in talking.

One was an armored black ball that had a cape and a short golden sword. He and Kirby were having a nice conversation.

Another was a Robotic Operating Buddy or a R.O.B. It was talking to Mr. Game and Watch who was happy to have someone who understands him without a translator.

These were only some of the newcomers. Finding no one to talk to, I left and headed to the Meleer's Monument.

The Meleer's Monument was made by the Hands to honor the wills of the 5 who "died" a year ago. They made it by using the actual trophies of the 5; each of them sporting a pose and even the once lonely Mewtwo was standing proudly next to Roy who was in the "middle" of the group and Pichu was on his shoulders. Dr. Mario was to his right with Young Link was in front of Roy pointing his sword with a childish grin at the sky. Each one (with the exception of Mewtwo who was smiling, crossing his arms and looking at the ground) was looking at that part of the sky. They were colored quite nicely.

With great surprise I already found someone there.

It was a brown-haired… angel? He was wearing a white toga and his wings were white and fluffy. The feathers on his wings looked almost like the one I found a year ago.

His hand was gripping something on near his neck. He was staring at the statues and then at the inscription on the huge base.

It said following words; _" In honor of the 5 we built this statue; Roy, the boy general who wielded the firey powers of the dragons, Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokemon and the psychic genius that taught many masters, Pichu, the tiny yet brave Pokemon warrior that had the strength of a thunderstorm, Young Link, the Hero of Time who was gifted courage by the goddesses and Dr. Mario, the greatest healer and the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom."_

I walked to the angel and stood beside him. The angel turned to me, surprised at my presence.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Peach, I used to be the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom before I ran away to this place. Now, who are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Pit, former Captain of the Goddess Palutena's Army before she allowed me leave and let me go here." He bowed politely.

"What are you doing here, Pit? The welcoming party for the Brawlers is inside the Melee Man-…er, Brawl Castle."

"I just wanted to see this Monument. I felt like I've see this before so I came here." His hand let go of the thing on his neck and I saw a glimpse of a necklace's golden chain.

'Wait, necklace?' I wondered.

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked, it looked exactly like the one Roy wore…

"Ah. Goddess Palutena gave me this necklace, saying that it once belonged to me or something." He looked thoughtful. " I think we should go. I don't wanna miss the party!" He said suddenly excited.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go then." Then we climbed down the hill where the monument was. I stopped and looked back for a second.

"What's wrong, Princess Peach?" Pit asked.

I shook my head and smiled, looking at the top of the hill then at Pit. "Nothing. Let's go"

On the top of the hill, where Peach was looking, stood a red-haired ghost who was smiling back at her and watching them leave. Four other people were standing behind him wearing the same smile. They looked at the monument and with one last smile, they faded away…

(END)

AGM: Aaaaand it's done. Tell me what you guys think, but be nice in your reviews because this is my first ever fanfiction.

Peach: The ending might be clichéd but it was beautiful…

Roy: Even though we might never be in the Super Smash Bros. Series ever again you can always go back to the old Gamecube and play Melee to remember us.

Pit: Oh, and btw, the "bosses" mentioned in the story are the people from the real world.

AGM: Bye!


End file.
